Maybe We'll Meet Again, My Friend
by Anise Nalci
Summary: He was all alone on the rooftops, when she called his name. It was her spirit, the spirit of his best friend who he'd never forget. It was Saya. Train/Saya, if you want it that way.


Maybe We'll Meet Again, My Friend

_A Black Cat Story_

* * *

"Train?"

It was a feminine voice who said his name. Train Heartnet looked around. He was up on the rooftop, but there was no one around at all. The rooftops were a lonely, desolate, deserted area, and Train was confused for a moment. He couldn't sense any movement around, and that made no sense, because all living beings move, and only a living being could have said his name.

"Train, look up."

He looked up into the sky. To his surprise, he saw an ethereal figure hovering above him. It was a girl, in a floral patterned white dress, which seemed to float around her. It was then that he realised that she was a corporeal figure, unreal and untouchable.

_It was a spirit._

He looked more clearly at her face, as she gracefully landed on the ground in front of him.

"Do you remember me, Train?"

How could he forget - her large, bright emerald eyes, her raven-black hair, her pale porcelain skin - it was _Saya_, her spirit. If it had been anyone else, they would have done a double take, but it was _Train Heartnet_. And Train Heartnet, while he might be surprised, he wouldn't show it.

"Yeah, I do," he nodded. "What brings you here, anyway?"

"What a question!" Saya laughed. "I'm here - because I wanted to see you."

"Don't see how you can see me, you're dead," Train muttered, and resumed looking into the distance. Saya sat down next to him, all the while her eyes fixed on Train.

"Train, Train, how can you think that? But even so, my spirit is here now, and it'll live forever." She leaned closer to him. "Did you think you were hallucinating when you shot Creed?"

"Stranger things have happened," Train replied.

"Look at me, Train," Saya asked him. He felt something cold touch his cheek, and he turned to face Saya. "Oh darn it, I forgot that I can't hold things in the real world!" Train thought he saw a faint trickle of tears running down her cheeks.

"Saya?" Train began, his voice hesitant and questioning. He'd never been particularly good at handling emotions, even after dealing with so many people. How could he deal with tears?

"It's nothing," Saya said, but her eyes were unnaturally bright. She looked up into the sky. "Isn't it funny? The first time we met was up on the rooftops, and here we are again." She looked back at him, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I'm so proud of you, Train."

Train just stared harder at Saya. "Don't look at me like that, Train. You know what I mean. You - you think on your own. You make your own decisions. You're independent. You're free - free to live your life however you want, and you chose to help people. I just wish - I just wish I could see you, in real life, in my flesh and blood." She paused. "I still could, I suppose, but Train - I hope you'll be able to forget me and do things for _you_ instead."

"You were my first friend, my best friend, you know," Train looked straight ahead. "This all couldn't have happened, if not for you."

Saya gave a throaty laugh that would uplift anyone's spirits. "You praise me too much, Train. But it wasn't me, everything was all your doing. _You _were the one who did everything, who helped so many people."

The silence that ensued was comfortable and companionable, and they sat there together like that for a few minutes, before Saya got up.

"Where are you going?" Train grunted, masking his curiosity with disinterest.

"Back," she smiled at him. "Maybe we'll meet again in this world, Train, but if we don't, you'll always be in my heart."

Before Train could say anything, she had faded into the black night, and was a reminder of how very lonely he had been.

_"Maybe we'll meet again in this world."_

He wished he could see her again as well. He had no doubt he would, though. He would look for her.

After all, her body was never found. Granted, it was a fire, but how else could no one have seen a person of her description at the wharf? How else could he have been found together with children he had never met before? Creed? No, it wasn't him - he praised Train's assassination skills, and wasn't really well known for his compassion. Saya, on the other hand -

_"I just wish - I just wish I could see you, in real life, in my flesh and blood." _

She could still be alive.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_If you guys want to skin me for not updating __Strange Circumstances_, _you may. Don't worry - I'll update it soon. Consider this a consolation prize, OK? Enjoy, read and please review, if you guys want more Train/Saya stories! Because I'll definitely write more if more people show me they want it via reviews! :)_


End file.
